Hope's Endurance
by Kara's Aunty
Summary: Glimpses in verse of how Sam and Frodo's friendship weathered the experiences of near death, great distance and joyful Reunion. Formerly posted as 'Oh Mister Frodo'. UK English. Canon I hope. Reviews appreciated.
1. Oh Mister Frodo

Disclaimer – Lord of the Rings is owned by J.R.R. Tolkien, his family, New Line cinema, etc . I have written this poem for my own enjoyment.

.

A gift for Antane (who asked for it…and I mean _asked_ for it!)

Also for Celeritas whose review of 'Hope and Light' inspired the content.

.

_Summary_: _As Aragorn fights to save the lives of the two hobbits rescued from Mordor, Sam 'talks some sense' to Frodo. _

.

**Oh Mister Frodo**

.

Oh Mister Frodo please don't go

Your guilt and pain are great I know

But can't you hear old Strider's plea?

He must behold you safe and free

.

My dearest Sam it is too much

For cursed am I with dreadful touch

And I can only hear It sing

This foul lament of Sauron's Ring

.

But Mister Frodo Its undone

That Thing's destroyed and you have won

The right to live a Hobbit life

Happy, safe and free of strife

.

My Sam it comes at dreadful cost

My soul despairs, all Joy is lost

What life can there be now for me?

Despair and guilt won't set me free

.

No Mister Frodo can't you see?

Always you can depend on me

This guilt you feel is just plain wrong!

As I've been saying all along

.

My dearest Sam my truest Friend!

Your loyalty does comfort lend

Do I deserve such blessed trust

For all my sins can that be just?

.

Oh Mister Frodo please don't say

Such things about yourself that way!

You've never sinned, you never could

Your Sam would tell you if you should!

.

My Sam you are the only Light

To brighten life's unhappy sight

But Darkness too holds me in sway

I cannot chase my pain away

.

Then Mister Frodo if you must

Go now and as you have my trust

I'll follow you to certain end

For I can't live without my Friend!

.

No Sam! You must not say such things!

What of the Joy your presence brings

To all your friends and family?

Do not abandon them for me!

.

No Mister Frodo! If you leave

Your poor unhappy Sam will grieve

And Darkness too will claim my soul

My ruin be its only goal

.

But Sam your Rosie she will weep

Without your love her heart will sleep

Forever in a Joyless dream

An empty place her life will seem

.

Mister Frodo I won't deny

The thought of that could make me cry!

But if I stay and you depart

I'll still be losing half my heart!

.

Dear Sam it seems you cannot win

A true dilemma you are in

Your anguish is an ache to see

When you have done so much for me

.

Then Mister Frodo will you stay?

And find that Joy in each new day

Can heal your wounds if you allow

Your friends and Sam will show you how!

.

My dearest Sam you ask a lot

My life may be forever fraught

By evil dreams of evil deeds

That in my heart its poison breeds

.

Oh Mister Frodo don't despair

Look in your heart. Your Sam is there!

And I will hold the curse at bay

That tries to take its beat away!

.

My dearest Sam! Beloved Friend!

You stood by me at bitter end

And saw my moment of disgrace

As Ring on finger I did place

.

Mister Frodo that wasn't you

Just a shadow I never knew

That Thing could never sully such

A dear one that I love so much

.

But Sam if I should choose to live

Do you think others could forgive

My betrayal? Or shall I hide

The shameful truth of greed and pride?

.

Now, Mister Frodo you withstood

Lasted longer than others could

The pull of evil, greed and terror

That no one could defy forever

.

My Sam you are so good to me

Perhaps I can a glimmer see

Of Hope if you forever stand

And hold my shameful, sorry hand

.

Mister Frodo I'll keep it well

Your wounds and pain will soon dispel

I'll trim the fears and clip the doom

And soon inside you Joy will bloom

.

Oh dearest Sam! I can't refuse

I'll stay beside you if you choose

To walk amongst the living yet

Rejoin my kin, despair forget

.

Then Mister Frodo let's go home!

Old Strider's pleas our minds still roam

And we must set his heart at ease

Now follow me, Sir, if you please


	2. My Dearest Sam

Disclaimer – Lord of the Rings is owned by J.R.R. Tolkien, his family, New Line cinema, etc . I have written this poem for my own enjoyment.

For Antane (whose cheeky persuasion could rival a Took's) and Calenlass, my sole reviewer on ff dot net.

I know that poetry is not to everyone's taste, but if you've read this and liked it, please give poor, lonely Calenlass some company on the Review list.

.

_Summary: En route to the Grey Havens, Sam realises his Master can no longer delay the inevitable._

.

**My Dearest Sam**

.

.

My dearest Sam forgive me please

There is no way your pain to ease

For Middle Earth I now must leave

I fear your heart will surely grieve

.

Oh Mister Frodo no! I pray

That I misheard what you did say

We're seeing that Mister _Bilbo_ sails

_That's_ what our journey there entails!

.

My dearest Sam that is not so

The time has come for me to go

Depart these lands or I will fall

Defeated by Its dying call

.

But Mister Frodo that can't be

It's not the future that I see

Your Sam can keep that Thing at bay

And make you well so you can stay!

.

Oh my poor Sam but that belief

Is false for there is no relief

On this side of the Sund'ring Sea

That is enough to comfort me

.

Please Mister Frodo don't depart!

Don't leave me here with half my heart

What Joy will I have without you

There _must_ be something I can do

.

There is my Sam, I think you know

'Tis time for you to let me go

And though the tears upon your cheek

Are bitter, I must comfort seek

.

But Mr Frodo I'll despair

Without your glowing presence there

In Bag End's rooms under the Hill

Your loss will break my very will

.

Oh Sam! Your will is firm and strong

But it has carried me too long

And I must set it free at last

Not weigh it down with evils past

.

Now, Mister Frodo you're no weight

For me to hold it's not too late

To change your mind and stay with me

With Rosie and your family

.

Oh Sam I wish that that were true

That kin and friends could help me through

We fought to set the Shire free

And it has been saved, but not for me

.

Mister Frodo it makes me sad

To know you'll never be as glad

Again with me and Bag End too

Such happiness you there once knew!

.

My Sam! This sorrow breaks my heart

But still I fear that we must part

For one more Anniversary

Will surely mean the End for me

.

Mister Frodo I know it's true

I thought your Sam could see you through

But it appears that I did fail

If we go there and you must sail

.

Oh no! Dear Sam you have not failed

Your courage meant that we prevailed

Alas! That now that precious thing

Cannot help me defeat the Ring

.

Oh Mister Frodo how I hate

That Thing that Sauron did create!

For even though Its form is gone

Its poison in you lingers on

.

My dearest Sam your words are true

So please accept what I must do

Far distant shores they wait for me

My Shire life is not to be

.

Go, Mister Frodo if you must

To keep you here would not be just

But dare I sail away with you?

If Rosie's here? What shall I do?

.

No my Sam I cannot let

You sail then live with harsh regret

In Elven lands for what you left

Behind, your heart would be bereft

.

All right then Mister Frodo, Sir

I know the pain her loss would stir

Would be much for my heart to bear

Though just as great your loss lies there

.

Dear Sam you have the purest soul

Its brightness in your future role

As Mayor will ever enhance

The lives of those in Shire lands

.

Mister Frodo I don't much care

Of future roles when your not there!

But if you fade your Sam will know

It's 'cos I couldn't let you go

.

My Sam you show such love for me!

This willingness to set me free

Will also be an aid, for you

Cannot be always torn in two

.

Oh Mister Frodo I can't say

That this has been a happy day!

But if the Elves your pain can clear

Then it's not fair to hold you here

.

Beloved Sam do not lose heart

A gift to you I now impart

Though many years you here prevail

To Valinor you too may sail

.

Oh Mister Frodo is it true

That I will once again see you?

The years 'til then a curse would be!

Were it not for our family

.

Yes dearest Sam you may rejoice

In Rose and kin until the Voice

Of haunting Sea you must obey

For it shall come to you one day

.

Then Mister Frodo here I'll wait

Your loving Sam accepts his Fate

I'll live my life in Shire long

Until I hear the gulls' sweet song

.

My Sam please live it long and well

And when you join me you can tell

Of all joys that you here knew

Enough for me, enough for you

.

Oh Frodo your dear face I'll miss

But I'll look forward to the bliss

Reunion once again will bring

Oh how my soul will surely sing!

.

Goodbye my Sam, my heart's true kin

My journey now I shall begin

But I will wait forever more

For you to sail to Elven shore

.

Goodbye my Frodo please take care

I know you'll find your healing there

And when I see your dearest smile

I'll know the wait was worth the while!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Author's Note:_ I know that (at least) one stanza is slightly out of meter, but it was for the sake of a GTL (Genuine Tolkien Line - thanks for that abbreviation Celeritas!)

Also, I never had any intention of writing about the Grey Havens because it's a very depressing topic. And when I finish Hope's Endurance, I'll never write of it again. It will be no more than four chapters in length and will have happy moments as well as tearful ones (assuming I can provoke such reactions).

I hope that it brings some pleasure to you, regardless of the subject matter. Now, I'm off to phone the Samaritans…(wee joke).


	3. Across the Great Divide

Disclaimer – Lord of the Rings is owned by J.R.R. Tolkien, his family, New Line cinema, etc . I have written this poem for my own enjoyment.

Credit to www dot Tuckborough dot net

.

_Summary: Separated by the Sundering Sea, Sam and Frodo's thoughts are as one, nonetheless._

.

**Across the Great Divide**

.

.

Dear Mister Frodo are you well?

I wish I knew but I can't tell

No way to know if you've been healed

Your Fate from me remains concealed

.

Dear Sam I wish that you could know

The evil hurts that plagued me so

And tried to tear my soul apart

Are slowly fading from my heart

.

Dear Mister Frodo Bag End feels

So strange without your Baggins heels

Walking along its homely halls

No Baggins now between its walls

.

Dear Sam my most beloved Friend

And now true Master of Bag End

You are the only blessed heir

That I would see ensconced in there

.

Dear Mister Frodo you should see

The beauty of the Mallorn tree

That's growing on the Party Field

It seems the Shire has truly healed

.

Dear Sam has Mallorn tree bloomed yet?

Let every hobbit not forget

The goodness that your hands have sown

With Elven gift that was your own

.

Dear Mister Frodo you were right!

I'm Mayor now! Oh what a sight!

So many feasts I now attend

Advice to Shirriffs I must lend

.

Dear Sam you must be Mayor now

I wish that I could see just how

Your common sense and steady hand

Keep hobbits safe throughout the land

.

Dear Mister Frodo Pip-lad's one

So many Gamgee feet now run

In dear Bag End's now crowded hall

I fear it's getting far too small!

.

Dear Sam I have some news to tell

Dear Bilbo was not very well

His death has left me quite bereft

His pocket watch all I have left

.

Dear Mister Frodo I have been

To Minas Anor and I've seen

The good things that your love and toil

Have brought to Minas Tirith's soil

.

Dear Sam Gandalf is on his way

To brighten up my lonely day

With Fireworks and all the Elves

Have come to see it for themselves

.

Dear Mister Frodo how I hope

You're not alone and that you cope

Without your Sam to care for you

I'm sure the Elves their best will do

.

Dear Sam I now feel much improved

The Elves are kind and I am soothed

Enough by all their efforts here

That loneliness I need not fear

.

Dear Mister Frodo I still read

To little 'uns of every deed

That you and Mister Bilbo took

Such care to write in the Red Book

.

Dear Sam I hope you read aloud

To Gamgee children, make them proud

Of their dear Sam-dad's bravery

When you took such good care of me

.

Dear Mister Frodo Ellie's wed

A steady hobbit named Fastred

And on that day my Rosie cried

You'd think her favourite aunt had died!

.

Dear Sam my hair is truly grey!

How odd to see it look that way

I never thought I could survive

After the Quest, but here I thrive

.

Dear Mister Frodo can you guess?

Goldilocks wed a Took, no less!

I hope her hobbit sense can make

A difference there and no mistake!

.

Dear Sam have all the children grown?

Now wed with children of their own?

How empty now the Hill must be

Without their songs and cries of glee

.

Dear Mister Frodo it's unfair

That scent of Sea upon the air

Always it seems to call to me

But I can't leave my sweet Rosie

.

Dear Sam it will not be too long

'Til you hear gulls' bittersweet song

Sund'ring Sea keeps you yet at bay

Though it will welcome you one day

.

Dear Mister Frodo it's the end

Of Mayorship for your old Friend

I need to be with my Rosie

And all our dearest family

.

Dear Sam although my heart is light

Completely freed from Sauron's blight

And Valinor a wondrous place

I cannot wait to see your face

.

Oh Mister Frodo Rosie's gone!

Your Sam is left here all alone

I can't believe I'll never see

Her smile again shining on me

.

Dear Sam oh how I feel your pain!

But you'll be happy once again

Your ship awaits, its Elven oars

Will see you safe to Elven shores

.

Dear Mister Frodo Ellie took

Safekeeping of the old Red Book

I'll miss my lads, and lasses too

As I set off to sail to you

.

Dear Sam your boat it sails to me!

I sense your journey over Sea

And soon our hearts will reunite

Your dear face soon my soul delight

.

Oh Mister Frodo I feel sick!

But one nice Elf knows just the trick

My poorly self to quickly fix

Gamgees and water just don't mix!

.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Author's Note:_ Sorry about that last verse, I just couldn't resist it! I'm sure that Sam's journey on the Elven boat was nothing but smooth, but you know how fond he is of water…

I know there are several events and people not mentioned in this poem, but if I included every single thing about Sam's life after Frodo's departure, I'd still be writing this in a year's time. So I hope you'll be content with what's here. ;)

_Next: _Final chapter. Reunion!


	4. Reunion!

Disclaimer – Lord of the Rings is owned by J.R.R. Tolkien, his family, New Line cinema, etc . I have written this poem for my own enjoyment.

This poem is also dedicated to Antane and her rampaging plot bunnies.

Also for Calenlass Greenleaf and Kate (whom I couldn't respond to personally), the only two people to review Hope's Endurance on ff dot net. If it hadn't been for you both, I wouldn't have posted this final chapter here, so thanks.

.

_Summary: Well, the title says it all, doesn't it?_

.

**Reunion!**

.

.

Dearest Sam you are here at last!

My heart delights my Joy is vast

Your presence here in Valinor

Is all that I have waited for

.

Oh Mister Frodo is it true

That I am now returned to you?

I can't believe my eyes m'dear

It's just a lovely dream I fear

.

'Tis not a dream my dearest Sam

Believe your eyes for here I am

We stand together on this shore

Reunited for ever more

.

Oh Mister Frodo what a gift

Your dear face does my spirits lift

You seem so happy and carefree

Just like you always used to be

.

Oh Sam the poison that did dwell

Is gone, the Elves have made me well

The Valar banished all my pain

Their grace has made me smile again

.

Oh Sir that does me good to hear!

I wish you'd never known such fear

But now it's gone, there's no more dread

That cursed Thing is finally dead!

.

Sam that is not completely true

A part of It resides in you

But do not fear for you will find

It soon shall vanish from your mind

.

Dear Mister Frodo I'm not scared

Whatever's next your Sam's prepared

As long as I can turn and see

Your glowing Light is next to me

.

My Sam from this day on I swear

That ever will you find me there

And your own glowing golden Light

Will never stray far from my sight

.

Oh Sir that makes your Sam rejoice

To know that your beloved voice

Shall always greet my every day

That helps to take my pain away

.

Sam mine are not the only hands

To aid you in Undying Lands

Gandalf is here and all the Elves

Will want to see you for themselves

.

Why Mister Frodo surely not

Oh what a fright your Sam just got!

All those grand Elves and Gandalf too

Have no doubt better things to do!

.

My dear Sam you have still not learned!

Your place in Valinor is earned

They shall be honoured to assist

So your protests must now desist

.

All right then Sir I'll do my best

Because it is at your request

To have such folk my hurts extract!

The honour's mine and that's a fact

.

Dear Sam it will not be too long

'Til hurts have fled for you are strong

Soon you shall know the Valar's grace

In this enchanted happy place

.

Begging your pardon Frodo Sir

Their grace does now inside me stir

For I can now my Friend behold

In joyful arms his form enfold

.

My Sam it is so good to hear

Your hobbit voice and willing cheer

Oh how I missed their happy sounds

Now they are here on Elven grounds!

.

Dear Mister Frodo I can't take

Another step and no mistake

This lovely place just can't be real

Despite the sand my toes can feel

.

Dear Sam it truly does exist

You saw yourself when parting mist

Allowed your boat to find the land

And step upon its silver sand

.

Mister Frodo of course you're right

You've long been blessed by its sweet sight

No wonder that you look so well

It's done you good, your Sam can tell!

.

Then follow me my dearest Friend

Allow this place your hurts to mend

Its many gifts will soon reveal

The Joy life's sorrow can conceal

.

I'll follow you Sir all the way

And by your side I'll always stay

For I've now found the missing part

Of Samwise Gamgee's broken heart

.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Author's Note_: That was the final poem of this series. It was tricky to write as I'm not very clued up on Valinor - or how exactly Frodo (or Sam) found healing there.

There was one word - 'extract' - that I was reticent to have Sam use due to his 'simple' hobbit existence. But I justify it with the fact that he not only 'learned his letters', but that he (undoubtedly) read many books and was a Counsellor of the North Kingdom. He would have had a much more expanded vocabulary than the average because of these (and many other) reasons.

I hope you enjoyed it, regardless.

Kara's Aunty ;)


End file.
